


A Life and a Lie

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: It is hard to live a life of outcasts and pretences, but Olympe Maxime braves through it nonetheless.





	A Life and a Lie

It began with small incidents, at the park, or at the Muggle children's school she attended. The children slowly began to notice that there was something a bit different about the quaint girl who sat at the back of the class. She was easily taller than even the oldest boys in her grade, and they did not let her forget it.

Those that had been her "friends", quickly abandoned her, opting to side with those who called her cruel names. And so she withdrew further into the little shell that contrasted sharply with outward appearances, despite the efforts of her mother.

* * *

When the letter from Beauxbatons arrived, she thought that everything would change. Surely there would be other half giants at a school for Magical children?

She was wrong. Her natural magical talents enabled her to excel at her subjects, however little changed for her, by way of friends. Eventually, she learnt that it was better to hide her giant ancestry, and to stay away from the other students. She was often found in the library, quietly finishing her work.

The Professors pitied her, though they had faith in her abilities. But there was little that could be done.

* * *

When she became Headmistress of the school that she had learnt in, she should have felt joy and pride. Instead, the fact that she would have to hide who she was, weighed down on her like a burden. She knew of the whispers behind her back, from jealous competitors, and they still hurt, though she thought she had gotten used to them long ago.

She was never going to be one of them, no matter how hard she tried.

She knew that the students had their own suspicions, and that they would never voice them out of respect for her.

* * *

Until she met the man named Rubeus Hagrid, the first person who did not care about her differences. The first man who told her she looked beautiful in her sky blue dress, and meant it.

He didn't care about her position at the school, unlike the bubblegum chewing fool who had tried to get her to marry him after knowing her for a single day.

She felt at peace with Hagrid in Hogwarts, but the evil rumours never left her.

She didn't mind the students so much, but the night he called her a half-giant, she cried. Only later did she realise he hadn't meant it as an insult.

* * *

When she saw him again, it was at Bill and Fleur Weasleys' wedding. In the beginning, she had tried to stay away and avoid his presence, but he was the one who eventually came up to her, with two glasses of white wine and a wide smile on his bearded face.

She considered walking away for a few moments, before taking the glass from him with a smile of her own.

By the end of the day, they were both considerably tipsy, and laughing like children. She found she didn't mind it. It was good to have a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the TGS Anniversary Event, the Great School Bake-Off and the Let It Bounce Event!
> 
> Prompts: Sky-Blue, Beauxbatons
> 
> Baked Good: Almond coconut cake (Color: sky blue) 2. Chocolate ganache filling (Restriction: Must be rated K or K) 3. Buttercream (Setting: Beauxbatons) 4. Rolled in coconut (Food: bubblegum)
> 
> Let It Bounce: Madame Maxime


End file.
